


Stronger Than You

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: There was absolutely no way that Moonbin would accept the fact that Eunwoo might actually be stronger than he was.





	Stronger Than You

There was absolutely _no_ way that Moonbin would accept this. Earlier that morning, before their plane had boarded, Eunwoo had sworn that he was now stronger than him. It was no secret that Eunwoo had been hitting the gym more as of late. His body had firmed up, fans had taken notice, and Moonbin had definitely noticed. It was hard not to notice when Moonbin and Eunwoo spent almost all of their down time together. Any time they had in their dorm, they spent in their room. Moonbin often made himself at home on the bottom bunk (he was too lazy to climb to the top, and it was cooler on the bottom). Eunwoo was also always on the bottom bunk, his head usually stuck in his most recent study journal for Japanese or English. Moonbin didn't mind, except for the fact that Eunwoo got fidgety. The fidgeting gave Moonbin an excuse to check out Eunwoo far more than necessary, but that's not the point. As much as Moonbin had seen Eunwoo's body growing, he knew for a fact that Eunwoo was not stronger than him.

That was why he was here now. It was probably almost midnight here, not many hours different from their home in Seoul. They had disembarked several hours ago and then had piled into two waiting vans. Meals were served to them in their hotel rooms. All of them showered and unpacked their personal clothes (which weren't very many). Moonbin, his mind still swirling from the rather long plane ride, had made a quick decision. He was going to challenge Eunwoo to an arm wrestling contest, and _nothing_ was going to get in his way.

Except maybe Jinjin. 

There was a single king sized bed in the bedroom that Jinjin and Eunwoo were sharing. The two of them were lounging across the large bed when Moonbin burst into the room. His loud entry didn’t cause any reaction from either of them. Moonbin entering a room loudly was normal. He almost hesitated, but then he recalled what Eunwoo had said that morning.

"Cha Eunwoo!" Moonbin announced, his voice almost echoing in the room. "I challenge you to an arm wrestling match, best two out of three!"

Eunwoo picked his head up, looking at Bin over the top frame of his glasses. "What are you talking about?" Eunwoo asked, laugher lighting up his voice like fireworks.

"I think he said he wants to challenge you to an arm wrestling competition," Jinjin commented, his voice flat as if saying _it’s pretty obvious_. His eyes were stuck to his phone screen, but he glanced up at Moonbin for a brief moment. "Yah, Bin, where do you keep getting tank tops from?"

Moonbin had an extensive collection of tank tops. He lifted his arms, flexing in multiple poses. "I buy them so I can show everybody how great I am," Moonbin answered. He got a sigh from Jinjin in response and a quiet giggle from Eunwoo.

"I'm gonna go shower," Jinjin said. "Don't break anything with your tank top arms, alright?" Jinjin set his phone on the bedside table and Moonbin waited until he closed the bathroom door.

The way that Moonbin pointed at Eunwoo probably looked better in his head than it did in real life. Moonbin was hyper, and he felt like an anime character proposing a duel. Eunwoo, on the other hand, just found Moonbin cute. He laughed as he was pointed at.

"Alright, big guy," Eunwoo said as he closed his notebook. "Get over here."

Moonbin crossed to the bed and sat down on the side that Jinjin had been on. Eunwoo was adjusting himself on the bed. He took his time to size up his opponent. Moonbin would definitely beat him. As much as he had been working out, Eunwoo didn't have the show of strength that Moonbin did. This would be the easiest win that Moonbin had ever gotten. He sat forward, pressing his elbow into the mattress. The smile that flew onto Eunwoo's face made Moonbin's confidence shudder, but only for a brief moment. Eunwoo's elbow joined his in pressing into the mattress. The odd position put their faces close together and instead of leaning forward and kissing Eunwoo (like every single instinct in his body was screaming to do), Bin just grabbed Eunwoo's hand.

"Ready to get creamed, Stick?" Moonbin taunted.

Eunwoo giggled. "Stick?"

"Yeah, Stick, because you have sticks for arms. And--" Moonbin got cut off by Jinjin's voice floating over from the, now open, bathroom door.

"You two, keep it down. I can hear your banter over my shower, and it's gross."

Moonbin rolled his eyes as Eunwoo yelled back promising they would keep it down. That promise did not last long. As soon as their arm wrestling began, Moonbin was shouting.

"You're cheating!" he screamed as his arm tilted in Eunwoo's favor. Eunwoo said nothing and Moonbin got distracted as he saw Eunwoo's bottom lip caught between his teeth. His arm relaxed and his hand hit the bed.

"I win," Eunwoo announced, still holding Moonbin's hand. "Round two?"

"I said best two out of three," Moonbin griped, lifting his arm back to the starting position.

Eunwoo was smirking.

They counted down together before their struggle of round two began. Moonbin was certain that he had the upper hand. At least, he _had_ been certain of it until Eunwoo groaned, the sound distracting Moonbin bad enough that his hand tilted to the opposite side. It was a tough struggle, but Eunwoo forced his arm until his wrist pressed into the bed. Moonbin sighed, holding onto Eunwoo's hand still as his head dropped onto his knee and his body relaxed.

"You're not stronger than me," Moonbin said, sounding defeated.

Eunwoo pulled his hand away and sat up. "But I am. And I just proved it."

"You cheated!" Moonbin cried, straightening his back. "You totally cheated! If you hadn't distracted me—"

"You distracted yourself," Eunwoo countered. "I might've reacted to the situation, but so did you."

Moonbin stared at Eunwoo. The longer he did, the more his mind was made up. After a few seconds, he nodded firmly. "Okay, but I bet you can't pin me down for real, though."

The mischievous shine in Eunwoo's eyes was one Moonbin hadn't seen in a very long time.

Eunwoo pounced at him, quite literally. Moonbin fell backwards, laughing loudly, raising his arms to fend off Eunwoo. One of his arms was seized, and he wiggled, tossing his body around so Eunwoo couldn't pin him. He sat up, using his captured arm as leverage to push forward. The working out paid off, unfortunately, because Eunwoo toppled over until his torso was over Moonbin's.

It was hard to recover. Fighting back required Moonbin to utilize his upper body strength, but he wasn't thinking about that. His brain was focused on just how adorable Eunwoo looked, giggling and whining, struggling to hold Moonbin down. It was no use. Moonbin flipped their position in a matter of seconds, laughing triumphantly as he swung a leg over Eunwoo's hips and sat above him.

The more fun part was Moonbin trying to capture Eunwoo's arms. His own arm had gotten free some time in their struggle, which meant that Eunwoo's arms were also both free now. He waved them around, laughing, twisting under Moonbin's body. There were short jabs of comments, poking fun at one another and pointing out weak spots. Moonbin's stomach began to hurt from how much he was laughing.

"I thought you said I had stick arms!"

"I thought you said you were strong!"

"I was, but you're not playing fair!"

"You're the one not playing fair!"

Eunwoo rolled, unexpectedly, toppling Moonbin over. He wobbled precariously on the edge of the bed. In a last ditch attempt to win over Eunwoo, Moonbin grabbed him by the waist as securely as he could and practically tossed him (though it was more like dragging him).

As Eunwoo fell off the bed, Moonbin quickly followed. Eunwoo hit the carpeted floor first. Moonbin caught himself barely above Eunwoo. They were both panting, smiles across their faces. One of Moonbin's knees was between Eunwoo's thighs, and his elbows rested on either side of of Eunwoo's head. Breathing heavily, the last bursts of giggling emptying from their systems as they caught their breath, Moonbin put his forehead against Eunwoo's.

"You didn't keep it down, but now you're quiet, and _this_ is why."

Moonbin sat up quickly, or as quickly as he could. Eunwoo used Moonbin's shirt to pull himself up, effectively pulling Moonbin back onto the floor beside the bed.

"I wasn't doing anything this time," Moonbin explained, his words rushed as he looked at Jinjin from his position over Eunwoo. "I promise!"

"Keep your excuses to yourself," Jinjin said, a knowing look in his eyes. "Give me two seconds," Jinjin said. He grabbed his phone from the table beside the bed and a few things from his suitcase before disappearing from the room. Jinjin would be seeking refuge from Rocky for the night.

Moonbin was quiet, looking over his shoulder where Jinjin had disappeared. He wasn't on guard. That was what he told himself as an excuse for why Eunwoo was able to flip him over, quickly reversing their positions. Eunwoo even had the quick reflexes to grab both of Moonbin's wrists and pin them up beside his head.

"See, Binnie?" Eunwoo teased, smirking. "I told you I was stronger."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm going to do my best to post a short one shot fic (like this one) every Sunday CST. If you have ideas that you think I could write quickly, leave them in the comments below! Maybe I'll write one of them~


End file.
